Naruto e Boomer: os Uzumakis de Konoha
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Naruto e Boomer se conheceram aos 8 anos e são como irmãos, mesmo em vilas diferentes. Boomer vem pra Konoha depois de 3 anos e assim começa a vida ninja dos dois Uzumakis.
1. Reencontro de irmãos

_Itálico: pensamentos e flashback_

Normal: narração e fala

**Naruto e Boomer: os Uzumakis de Konoha**

**Capítulo 1.**

Era o dia de mais um grupo de alunos na academia se formar. E não é uma surpresa encontrar Naruto sentado no balanço depois de ter sido reprovado.

**Naruto: ***melancólico* _Por que sempre eu que sou o único a ser reprovado? Parece até que o Iruka-sensei me odeia! Bom, não será uma surpresa se isso for verdade!_

**Voz: **Que cara é essa, mano?

Naruto olhou pra frente e viu seu irmão, Boomer Uzumaki. Eles não eram irmãos de sangue, mas Naruto o conhecia desde que tinha 8 anos, e um era a família do outro (a história de Boomer será revelada mais tarde).

**Naruto: ***voz fraca* Oi Boomer! Não estranha minha cara! Fui reprovado na academia de novo!

**Boomer: **Ah... sinto muito por você, Naruto!

**Naruto: **E você? Conseguiu se formar? Já faz 3 anos que você não pôe os pés em Konoha! Sempre eu que vou te visitar em Suna!

**Boomer: **Pois é! E sim, eu me formei este ano! Com as piores notas, mas me formei!

Boomer tirou do bolso da roupa que estava usando a bandana com o símbolo de Suna.

**Naruto: **Pretende trocar a bandana por uma de Konoha?

**Boomer: **Com certeza!

**Naruto: ***reparando nas roupas de Boomer* Essas roupas... AI, EU NÃO ACREDITO!

**Boomer: ***confuso* Que foi?

**Naruto: ***espantado* VOCÊ TÁ USANDO ESSA ROUPA VELHA E RASGADA AINDA?!

**Boomer: ***cruzando os braços, sério* Eu sei que não troquei de roupa desde os 8 anos, mas não sou rico, Naruto! O dinheiro que eu consigo só dá pra comer!

**Naruto:** *sorrindo sem graça* Tudo bem, eu tava só brincando!

**Boomer: **Pelo menos você está melhor! Bom, eu tô indo falar com o tal Terceiro Hokage! Nos vemos em casa, mano!

Boomer saiu dali e foi falar com o Terceiro Hokage pra trocar a bandana. Nem é preciso dizer o que houve com Naruto depois que o irmão saiu. Mizuki o traiu, fez Naruto pegar o pergaminho sagrado, Iruka foi atrás, e depois que este foi salvo por Naruto, tornou-o um ninja. Mas isso foi só o começo.

* * *

Este é o primeiro capítulo. Só escreverei o segundo depois de receber, no mínimo, uma review. Beijos!!!


	2. Personalidades reveladas

_Itálico: pensamentos e flashback_

Normal: narração e fala

**Capítulo 2.**

No dia seguinte, a comédia começou quando Naruto e Boomer foram tirar as fotos pra inscrição. Pintavam a cara e faziam caretas. Isso quando um não se intrometia na foto do outro.

**3º Hokage: ***suspirando* Isso não vai acabar tão cedo!

Um pouco depois dele dizer isso, Naruto usou seu justu secreto pra convence-lo.

**Naruto: ***em seu jutsu sexy* Por favor, grande Hokage!

Todo mundo naquela sala teve crise nasal, menos Naruto e Boomer, que ficou apavorado.

**Boomer: ***ainda assustado* Melhor desfazer isso, Naruto! Não quero pegar piolho!

Naruto desfez o jutsu com um suspiro, um pouco antes de alguém entrar na sala, desafiando o 3º Hokage: Konohamaru. Mas ele acabou tropeçando no chão e acusou os dois de terem feito-o tropeçar. É claro que ambos não gostaram nada disso e deram uma cocada nele.

**Naruto e Boomer: ***irritados* VOCÊ QUE TROPEÇOU POR SI PRÓPRIO!

É claro que tudo se resolveu depois, e os dois Uzumakis até mostraram à ele seus jutsus: o de clones das sombras e o de armas de fogo (inventado por mim).

**Naruto: **Konohamaru, um dia nós dois lutaremos pelo título de Hokage!

Foi o que Naruto disse, antes dele e Boomer irem embora.

**Boomer: ***entediado* Não sei por que você é tão obcecado pelo título de Hokage! Até hoje, eu não entendi!

**Naruto: **Ora, Boomer, se eu me tornar um Hokage, a aldeia vai parar de me desprezar e me tratar como alguém! Alguém importante!

**Boomer: ***confuso* Te desprezar? Mas por que afinal fazem isso? Só por causa da... você-sabe-quem?

**Naruto: **Possivelmente, sim! Mas você vai ver! A partir de amanhã, tudo vai mudar pra nós dois!

Boomer deu um sorriso cúmplice. Ele acreditava nas palavras de seu irmão.

* * *

Este é o segundo capítulo. Espero, no mínimo, uma review antes de escrever o terceiro. Beijos!!!


	3. Equipe 7

_Itálico: pensamentos e flashback_

Normal: narração e fala

**Capítulo 3.**

No dia seguinte, foi a maior confusão antes de Iruka chegar. Principalmente quando Sakura e Ino chegaram. As duas quiseram sentar ao lado do Sasuke, e isso atraiu a raiva das outras fangirls, começando uma discussão.

Sem falar de quando Naruto e Sasuke começaram uma batalha de olhar gelado, e o primeiro beijá-lo sem querer. As fangirls ficaram mais bravas ainda e encheram Naruto de porrada.

Mal fizeram isso, várias kunais as prenderam no chão. Assustadas, olharam pro lado e viram Boomer com kunais na mão.

**Boomer: ***olhar sombrio* Maltratem o Naruto de novo e eu vou fazer pior do que acabei de fazer!

Após isso, ajudou Naruto a levantar do chão e sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke.

**Sasuke: ***sorriso leve* Cara, seja lá quem você for, tem que me ensinar a fazer isso!

**Boomer: ***sorrindo de volta* Pode deixar! _Mulheres malucas... outra razão pra eu não gostar delas!_

As fangirls só não partiram pra cima de Boomer porque o Iruka entrou na sala para anunciar as equipes.

**Iruka: ***lendo um pergaminho* Equipe 7: Naruto Uzumaki... Sakura Haruno... Boomer Uzumaki... e Sasuke Uchiha! Pra quem não conhece o Boomer, ele é o loiro sentado ao lado do Sasuke Uchiha!

**Naruto: ***animado* _Que legal! Vou estar junto com a Sakura-chan e com o meu irmão! Pena que o Sasuke está junto!_

**Sakura: ***apavorado* _Eu vou estar com o Naruto e o maluco das kunais?! Pelo menos o Sasuke-kun está junto... ai, ai!_

**Boomer: ***olhando pra rosada* _Essa deve ser a Sakura Haruno que o Naruto tanto falava nas cartas! Escandalosa do jeito que é, deve estar cheia de piolhos! _

**Sasuke: ***suspirando* _Esse negócio de equipe vai me atrasar! Mas acho que esse loiro pode, pelo menos, me ensinar essa técnica pra se livrar das fangirls!_

No intervalo, Naruto foi chamar a Sakura pra almoçarem juntos, usando a desculpa de se conhecerem melhor já que estavam na mesma equipe.

É claro que a rosada não aceitou, e ainda foi procurar pelo Sasuke.

**Boomer: ***sério* Não sei o que você vê nela! Eu a acho violenta e escandalosa!

**Naruto: **Como se você gostasse de alguma garota, Boomer! Mas não esquenta! Eu tenho um plano!

**Boomer: ***suspirando* _Não vou gostar disso!_

Naruto e Boomer foram procurar por Sasuke, e o acharam comendo dentro de uma habitação. Naruto pulou em cima do Sasuke pela janela, e Boomer esperou do lado de fora.

O que não sabiam é que foram vistos pela equipe de Ino.

**Ino: ***irritada* MAS O QUE O NARUTO PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?!

Após o barulho terminar, Boomer se surpreendeu quando foi Sasuke que saiu pela janela.

**Boomer: ***surpreso* _Acho que o plano do Naruto falhou!_

Mas ao olhar pela janela, notou que era Sasuke que estava amarrado e entrou por ela.

**Boomer: ***confuso* _Dois Sasukes?! Ah, entendi: aquele Sasuke que saiu pela janela era o Naruto!_

Boomer pegou uma kunai e cortou as cordas, libertando Sasuke.

**Sasuke: ***tomando ar* Valeu, Boomer!

**Boomer: **De nada! Mas se escontrar o meu irmão, não diga que fui eu que te libertei!

**Sasuke: **Pode deixar!

Sasuke saiu dali pela porta, e Boomer saiu pela janela. Quando o plano de Naruto falhou e ele ia bancar o Sasuke mau, encontrou o verdadeiro Sasuke.

**Naruto: ***espantado* AH SASUKE, COMO VOCÊ SE SOLTOU?!

**Sasuke: ***mentindo* Usei um jutsu de fuga! Nem deu pra suar, é uma técnica muito básica!

**Naruto: ***usando seus clones* AGORA VOCÊ VAI VER DO QUE EU SOU CAPAZ!

Mas Sasuke não viu, pois Naruto sentiu uma forte dor de estômago e teve que ir correndo pro banheiro. Pra piorar, estava brigando com seus clones pra ver quem usaria o banheiro primeiro.

**Sasuke: ***observando a cena* _Que idiota!_


	4. Falando de si mesmos

_Itálico: pensamentos e flashback_

Normal: narração e fala

**Capítulo 4.**

Depois do intervalo, o Time 7 conheceu Kakashi Hatake. Depois de se apresentar, sem muitos detalhes, foi a vez da equipe.

**Kakashi: **Pode começar o loiro espetado com cara de idiota!

**Naruto: **_QUEM É "LOIRO ESPETADO COM CARA DE IDIOTA?!"_Meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki, gosto do rámen do Ichiraku, detesto o tempo que preciso esperar pra comer e meu sonho pro futuro é me tornar o maior Hokage!

**Kakashi: ***entediado* Sei! Garota de cabelo rosado, sua vez!

**Sakura: **Sou Sakura Haruno, gosto do Sasuke, meu sonho é o Sasuke e odeio o Naruto!

**Kakashi: ***dando um suspiro* _Por que essas Kunoichis só pensam em namoro e aparência? _O moreno agora!

**Sasuke: ***sério* Sou Sasuke Uchiha, não tenho nenhum gosto em especial, odeio uma certa pessoa e meu sonho, ou melhor, ambição, é destruí-la e reconstruir meu clã!

**Naruto: ***assustado* _Só espero que não seja eu!_

**Kakashi: **Certo! E por último, o loiro mais pálido!

**Boomer: ***emburrado* _Eu não sou pálido coisa nenhuma!_ Me chamo Boomer Uzumaki, gosto do meu irmão Naruto, detesto meninas em geral e, no momento, desejo apenas vingar a morte de duas pessoas que foram especiais pra mim!

**Sakura: ***surpresa* Detesta meninas?! Então você é... gay?!

**Boomer: ***suspirando irritado* É claro que não sou gay! Simplesmente não estou interessado nelas ainda, assim como o Sasuke!

**Sasuke: ***sorriso leve* _Com certeza!_

Depois das apresentações, Kakashi avisou que teria um tipo de teste no dia seguinte. É claro que eles não foram bem no teste: Naruto queria fazer tudo sozinho, Sakura só pensava no Sasuke, Boomer não parava de provocar Sakura, e Sasuke só pensava nele mesmo.

Felizmente, quando perceberam que deveriam trabalhar como uma equipe, passaram no teste de Kakashi.

**Kakashi: ***satisfeito com o resultado* A equipe 7 começará a realizar missões amanhã! Estejam preparados!

Todos vibraram com a notícia. Tanto que esqueceram de um detalhe.

**Naruto: ***amarrado num poste* SEUS TRAÍRAS! VOCÊS SE ESQUECERAM DE ME DESAMARRAR!


	5. Reclamações de Sakura

_Itálico: pensamentos e flashback_

Normal: narração e fala

**Capítulo 5.**

A equipe 7 fez muitas missões antes da prova Chunnin, uma delas na Aldeia da Névoa. Sasuke e Naruto não pararam de competir nessa missão, assim como Boomer e Sakura. Dias depois...

**Sakura: ***irritada* MAS QUE ÓDIO DESSE PESTE!

Sakura não parava de esbravejar na floricultura, tendo Ino como testemunha.

**Ino: ***entediada* Brigou com o Naruto, Testuda?

**Sakura: **Antes fosse, porquinha! Eu estou irritada mesmo é com o irmão dele!

**Ino: ***surpresa e confusa* Irmão? O Naruto tem irmão?

**Sakura: ***dando um tapa na testa* É claro que tem, Ino! O nome dele é Boomer! Morava em Suna e se mudou pra cá!

**Ino: **E por que está zangada com ele? Ele fica dando em cima de você como o Naruto?

**Sakura: **Não, pelo contrário: ele debocha da minha cara, e toda vez que eu brigo com o Naruto, ouço rebatidas!

**Ino: **Essa última deve ser normal! Afinal, os dois são irmãos! E pelo que está dizendo, bem unidos! Pena que eu nunca vi o tal Boomer pessoalmente! Na escolha das equipes, ele estava de costas!

**Sakura: **Ele é loiro, de olhos azuis e usa roupas velhas como o Naruto, mas as roupas são mais velhas ainda! É um que eu desejo muito enfrentar, e ganhar o Sasuke como prêmio!

**Ino: **Soube que ele se dá bem com o Sasuke! Será que, se eu pedir, ele me dá alguns conselhos?

**Sakura: ***irritada com o que ouviu* MAS DE JEITO NENHUM QUE EU VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ FAZER ISSO, INO-PORCA-FEIA!

**Ino: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Quero ver quem vai me impedir! Decidiremos isso na prova Chunnin, Testuda!

No dia seguinte, chegou o dia da prova Chunnin. Várias equipes estavam lá, além dos nove novatos.

**Boomer: ***vendo Lee ficar deprimido ao levar um fora de Sakura* _Por que eu não estou surpreso?_

**Voz: ***atrás de Boomer* Nos encontramos de novo, "cabelo-de-milho"!

**Boomer: ***sério e sem olhar pra trás* Oi pra você também, Temari! E não encoste em mim! Não quero pegar piolho!

**Temari: ***após Boomer virar-se pra ela* Como se eu quisesse encostar em você!

**Boomer: ***olhando pros lados* Onde estão Kankuro e Gaara? Já entraram na sala?

**Temari: **Já! Só vim te "cumprimentar"! Desejo boa sorte na prova Chunnin! Com o Gaara nela, você vai precisar!

Temari saiu dali após dizer isso.

**Boomer: ***resmungando* Mulheres...


	6. Primeira fase da prova Chunnin

_Itálico: pensamentos e flashback_

Normal: narração e fala

**Capítulo 6.**

A primeira fase da prova Chunnin era escrita, e tanto Naruto quanto Boomer entraram em pânico. Eles não eram bons na parte escrita, e ficaram mais apavorados ainda depois de ouvirem as explicações do sensor e de lerem as perguntas da prova.

Boomer sentou-se ao lado do ninja que reconheceu ser Rock Lee, o que havia levado um fora de Sakura.

**Boomer: ***sorrindo* Oi Lee! Eu sou o Boomer!

**Lee: ***surpreso* Como sabe meu nome?

**Boomer: **Eu vi você se apresentar pra Sakura no corredor!

**Lee: ***mais surpreso ainda* Conhece a Sakura? Porque se você gosta dela, já vou avisando que tem concorrência comigo!

**Boomer: **Eu não gosto da Sakura, quem gosta é o meu irmão! E eu a conheço porque somos parceiros de equipe!

**Lee: **Quem é o seu irmão?

Boomer apontou Naruto, lá na frente.

**Lee: **Hum... dá pra ver que são parecidos!

**Boomer: **Não somos irmãos de sangue! Nos conhecemos desde os 8 anos!

A conversa só foi interrompida quando se lembraram que tinham uma prova pra fazer. Durante a prova, Boomer notou que Lee olhava pra cima algumas vezes, e ao olhar também, notou espelhos presos na lâmpada.

**Boomer: ***confuso* _Como aqueles espelhos foram parar ali?_

Como não conseguia enxergar as respostas direito, perguntou ao Lee, com gestos, se poderia ver também.

**Lee: ***confuso* Ver o que?

Boomer apontou os espelhos discretamente.

**Boomer: ***cochichando* Meus jutsus não funcionam aqui!

Lee concordou e se afastou um pouco pro lado para que Boomer também pudesse ver os espelhos. Quanto ao Naruto, Hinata chegou até a oferecer ajuda, mas ele recusou porque não queria que ela se encrencasse.

**Naruto: ***lamentando* _Desde quando me tornei tão nobre assim? Que droga!_

**Boomer: ***olhando pro Naruto um instante*_ Coitado do Naruto! Se passarmos, espero que ele se saia melhor na segunda fase!_

Felizmente, após um "discurso" de Naruto na décima pergunta, muitos conseguiram passar na primeira fase.

**Equipe 7: **_Segunda fase, aí vamos nós!_

_

* * *

_

Desculpem pelo capítulo curto, estava sem idéia. Não sou boa em partes de ação, então não esperem muito desse tema. Ah, quero uma review pra continuar escrevendo.


	7. Segunda fase da prova Chunnin

_Itálico: pensamentos e flashback_

Normal: narração e fala

**Capítulo 7.**

A segunda fase da prova Chunnin foi na floresta da morte: o objetivo era pegar o pergaminho da terra ou do céu. No caso da equipe 7, o do céu.

Mas eles não se saíram muito bem no início. Foram atacados por um ninja chamado Orochimaru, que deixou uma marca misteriosa no pescoço do Sasuke. No final da batalha, conseguiram se esconder numa árvore oca, mas Sasuke e Naruto estavam inconscientes, Boomer tinha a perna quebrada e Sakura possuía alguns ferimentos, nada grave.

**Boomer: **AAAIII!!!

Boomer tentava recolocar o osso no lugar, mas doía muito.

**Sakura: ***colocando a mão na boca de Boomer* Quer parar de gritar, seu idiota? Desse jeito, vão nos achar!

**Boomer: ***tirando a mão dela* Como se você não gritasse! E que nojo! Depois dessa, devo ter pêgo um monte de piolhos!

**Sakura: ***irritada* VOCÊ QUER DEIXAR DE SER TÃO IRRITANTE?!

**Boomer: ***igualmente irritado* E VOCÊ QUER DEIXAR DE SER TÃO CHATA?! VOCÊ NÃO É MINHA MÃE!

**Sakura:** SORTE MINHA! NÃO SEI COMO SUA MÃE TE AGUENTA!

**Boomer: ***paralisado*

**Sakura: ***surpresa com a cara dele* Boomer?

**Boomer: ***voltando a cuidar de sua perna* Me deixa, Haruno!

Sakura ia falar, mas ninjas do som apareceram e atacaram. Como as armadilhas de Sakura falharam, ela e Boomer acharam que era o fim, até Rock Lee aparecer e defender os dois.

**Boomer: ***vendo Lee lutar* _Uau! Ele tem um excelente Taijutsu!_

Infelizmente, Lee acabou sendo derrotado. Sakura foi agarrada pelos cabelos pela ninja Kim e Boomer foi agarrado pelos braços pelo ninja Dosu.

Naquela hora, Sakura floresceu e lutou pela equipe, mas teve que cortar os cabelos pra se livrar de Kim. Outros ninjas apareceram para ajudar a equipe, como a equipe de Ino e a de Lee, que vieram atrás dele.

Mas a luta só foi mesmo encerrada quando Sasuke despertou e, furioso, ataca o ninja que atacou Sakura, Zaku. Assustado, Dosu solta Boomer e devolve o pergaminho que roubou da equipe. Após isso, a equipe do som desaparece.

Shikamaru e Chouji foram acordar Naruto, Boomer ficou ao lado de Sasuke, Neji e Tenten foram cuidar de Lee, e Ino arrumou um pouco o cabelo de Sakura.

**Ino: ***olhando Boomer falando com Sasuke* Aquele loirinho do lado do Sasuke que é o Boomer, Sakura?

**Sakura: ***emburrada* Sim, é ele! Um tremendo enjoado, isso sim!

**Ino: **Bom, não se pode julgar pela aparência! E ele se dá bem mesmo com o Sasuke!

**Sakura: **Ele se dá bem com todos, menos comigo!

**Ino:** E existe alguma razão pra ele não se dar bem contigo?

**Sakura:** Ele não gosta de nenhuma garota! Diz que elas tem piolho!

Por outro lado, Sakura estava preocupada com o que aconteceu antes.

**Sakura: **_Será que o Boomer não se dá bem com a mãe dele ou tem algum problema na família?_


	8. Kunoichi pervertida

_Itálico: pensamentos e flashback_

Normal: narração e fala

**Capítulo 8.**

Algum tempo depois, a equipe 7 cuidava da refeição. Enquanto os meninos pegavam alguns peixes, Sakura cuidava da fogueira. Após cuidarem disso, foram todos comer.

**Boomer: ***mordendo o peixe* Hum... está uma delícia!

**Sasuke: ***surpreso* Mas... você está comendo peixe ainda cru!

**Boomer: **Disseram pra mim que é mais saudável!

**Sasuke:** *levantando do chão* Eu não demoro!

Sasuke saiu dali, um pouco antes de Boomer levantar também.

**Naruto: ***vendo Boomer levantar* Aonde vai?

**Boomer: **Eu vi um riacho aqui perto e vou tomar um banho, estou precisando! Você quer vir?

**Naruto: **Não, obrigado! Eu vou ficar aqui com a Sakura-chan!

**Boomer: ***encarando Sakura com um olhar sério* Hum... certo! Eu já volto!

Boomer saiu dali. Até chegar ao riacho, não mudou sua expressão irritada.

**Boomer: **_Sakura-chan pra cá... Sakura-chan pra lá... O que o Naruto vê nela afinal?_

Boomer tirou a roupa, ficando só de cueca, e se banhou debaixo da cachoeira.

**Boomer: ***rindo* Hê, hê, isso é divertido!

Só não sabia que era observado por uma certa Kunoichi interesseira.

**Kunoichi: ***vermelha e com hemorragia nasal* _Isso é melhor que treinar, com certeza!_

Infelizmente, ao querer ver mais de perto, pisou num graveto e chamou a atenção de Boomer. Este notou a Kunoichi observando-o e sacou na hora.

**Boomer: ***olhos arregalados* AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!

No acampamento da equipe 7, Sasuke já havia voltado ao notar um ninja chamado Kabuto impedindo Naruto e Sakura de abrirem o pergaminho da terra. Os quatro ouviram o grito de Boomer.

**Sakura: ***surpresa* Isso foi o Boomer?

Os quatro levaram um susto quando Boomer apareceu só de cueca, carregando as roupas nos braços e com o rosto vermelho.

**Naruto: ***preocupado* O que houve, Boomer?

**Boomer: ***vermelho como tomate* TINHA UMA TARADA ME ESPIANDO TOMAR BANHO!

**Kabuto: ***olhando Boomer da cabeça aos pés* E pelo que estou vendo, você nem teve tempo de se vestir!

Boomer percebeu isso, ao notar o rosto vermelho de Sakura, e se vestiu ali mesmo. Após isso, olhou Kabuto da cabeça aos pés.

**Boomer: ***confuso* Você não é aquele que dava informações sobre os outros participantes? Kabuto, não?

**Kabuto: **Sou eu mesmo! E depois da burrada que aconteceu aqui, acho melhor acompanhar vocês!

Foi assim, com a ajuda de Kabuto, que a Equipe 7 passou pela segunda fase da prova Chunnin.

* * *

Esse foi um grande capítulo na minha opinião. Quem será a "tarada"? Ah, mandem reviews e respondam minha pergunta: com quem o Boomer deve ficar?

Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Sakura ou Ino?


	9. Terceira fase da prova Chunnin

_Itálico: pensamentos e flashback_

Normal: narração e fala

**Capítulo 9.**

Como haviam muitos ninjas pra terceira fase da prova Chunnin, tiveram que fazer uma eliminatória. Kabuto e Dosu desistiram nessa parte (e logo vão saber o porquê de Dosu ter desistido).

A primeira batalha da equipe 7 foi a do Sasuke, e a batalha foi complicada porque a marca que o Uchiha tinha no pescoço doía muito. Felizmente, ele ganhou a batalha.

**Naruto: ***confuso* Gozado! Eu podia jurar que vi uma marca no pescoço do Sasuke!

**Boomer e Sakura: ***paralisados*

A segunda luta da equipe 7 foi a de Sakura contra a Ino.

**Naruto: **ACABA COM ELA, SAKURA!!!

**Boomer: **É ISSO AÍ!!!

**Sakura: ***estranhando ao ouvir a torcida de Boomer* _Boomer?!_

**Naruto: ***confuso* Ué, você não disse que não gostava da Sakura-chan?

**Boomer: ***sorriso maroto* E não gosto!

**Naruto: **Então por que está torcendo por ela?

**Boomer: ***vermelho* É que a loira com quem ela está lutando foi a tarada que me espiou no banho!

**Naruto: ***capotando* _Só podia ser por isso mesmo! Por qual outro motivo o Boomer torceria pela Sakura-chan?_

Ino tentou usar o Jutsu Tranferência de Mente, mas falhou graças a falta de Chackra e por Naruto ter despertado a alma da Sakura. No final, só dava pra ambas usarem força bruta, e foi Sakura que ganhou a batalha (logo vão saber o porquê).

**Sakura: ***sorriso leve* Eu agradeço por ter me ajudado, Naruto!

**Naruto: ***sorriso megawatt* Não foi nada!

A terceira luta da equipe 7 foi a de Naruto contra um ninja chamado Kiba.

**Boomer: **MANDA VER, NARUTO! MOSTRE O ESPÍRITO DO FUTURO HOKAGE!

Durante a luta, Kiba tentou deixar Naruto pra baixo, mas mesmo assim, Naruto não se abalou e venceu a luta.

**Sakura: **ISSO FOI INCRÍVEL, NARUTO!

**Boomer: ***fazendo sinal positivo* Bom trabalho, Nii-san!

* * *

Mandem reviews e respondam minha pergunta: Com quem o Boomer deve ficar?

Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Sakura ou Ino?


	10. Revelações sobre Boomer

_Itálico: pensamentos e flashback_

Normal: narração e fala

**Capítulo 10.**

Depois de muitas batalhas, finalmente chegou a batalha de Boomer contra Chouji. A batalha não foi tão complicada para o primeiro, pois Chouji só pensava no prêmio que o Asuma daria se ganhasse: todo o churrasco que pudesse comer.

**Boomer: ***mancando* _Só espero que a perna quebrada não atrapalhe!_

Durante a batalha, Sakura foi falar com Naruto sobre algo importante.

**Sakura: **Naruto, você que é irmão do Boomer, pode me responder uma pergunta?

**Naruto: ***curioso* Claro, Sakura-chan! Do que se trata?

**Sakura: ***respirando fundo* Naruto... o Boomer tem problemas de relacionamento com a mãe dele?

**Naruto: ***surpreso* Ahn... não! Mas por que está perguntando?

**Sakura: **É que enquanto você e o Sasuke estavam dormindo, Boomer e eu tivemos uma discussão! Eu meti a mãe no meio e ele pareceu meio... estranho!

**Naruto: ***olhando a batalha* Deve ser pelo fato de Boomer nunca ter tido mãe!

**Sakura: ***surpresa* O que?! Isso é sério?!

**Naruto: **O Boomer teve um passado difícil! A mãe morreu quando ele nasceu, e o resto da família morreu quando ele tinha 8 anos! É tudo que eu sei sobre o passado dele! Sabe aquela roupa que ele está usando?

**Sakura: ***confusa* O que tem ela?

**Naruto: **Ele a usa desde quando nos conhecemos, aos 8 anos! Só nunca entendi o porquê de ser comprida e com luvas!

**Sakura: **Mas se vocês se conhecem desde os 8 anos, como eu não me lembro de tê-lo visto na academia antes?

**Naruto: **Ele foi treinado em Suna, pelo Kazekage! Ao passar na academia, voltou pra Konoha e trocou a bandana! Eu o visitava de vez em quando e escrevíamos cartas um para o outro!

**Sakura: **Entendo! Ei, parece que o Boomer ganhou!

Com a vitória de Boomer, todos os vencedores desceram para descobrir quem enfrentariam na quarta fase da prova Chunnin.

**Naruto: ***suspirando* _Neji Hyuuga?! Pois muito bem! Eu vou fazê-lo se arrepender pelo que disse à Hinata-chan!_

Mas de todos os participantes, nenhum estava tão assustado quanto Boomer e Sakura.

**Boomer e Sakura: ***assustados* _Vamos ter que nos enfrentar?!_

* * *

Mandem reviews e respondam minha pergunta: Com quem o Boomer deve ficar?

Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Sakura ou Ino?


	11. Frente a frente com o Time Gai

_Itálico: pensamentos e flashback_

Normal: narração e fala

**Capítulo 11.**

Até a quarta fase da prova Chunnin, Naruto e Boomer treinaram longe um do outro: Naruto treinou com Jiraiya (o Ero-sannin) e Boomer treinou sozinho na floresta onde Gai-sensei e seus alunos costumam treinar.

Por isso que eles estranharam ao vê-lo.

**Neji: ***perguntando pra Tenten* Quem é aquele garoto?

**Tenten: ***analizando Boomer* Eu não sei, mas eu acho que ele sentou ao lado do Lee na primeira fase! E estava com a equipe do Kakashi quando fomos salvar o Lee na segunda fase!

**Gai: ***sorriso colgate* Isso que é juventude, meu rapaz!

**Boomer: ***virando-se pra eles* Ah, olá! Eu não os vi aí!

**Neji: ***desconfiado* Você não é o que estava com a equipe do Kakashi na segunda fase?

**Boomer: **Sou eu mesmo! Me chamo Boomer Uzumaki!

**Neji: ***confuso* Uzumaki?! Eu já não ouvi... ah, me lembrei! O perdedor que vou ter que enfrentar na quarta fase tem esse sobrenome! Acho que o nome completo é Naruto Uzumaki!

**Boomer: ***irritado* COMO É QUE É?!

**Tenten: ***confusa* Por que está tão irritado?

**Boomer: ***controlando o tom de voz* Ninguém diz, na minha cara, que meu irmão é um perdedor! Nem ele, nem eu!

**Neji: ***dando de ombros* Grande coisa! Eu disse a Hinata que ela era uma perdedora, sendo que ela é minha prima!

**Boomer: ***sorriso maroto* Tá explicado porque meu irmão vai fazer você implorar por misericórdia!

**Neji: **Vai sonhando que ele vai fazer isso! Um perdedor sempre será um perdedor!

**Boomer: ***virando as costas* O que você vai ser na quarta fase da prova Chunnin! Pode esperar! Ou não me chamo Boomer Uzumaki!

Boomer saiu dali, deixando Gai-sensei e Tenten surpresas e Neji furioso.

**Tenten: ***colocando a mão no ombro de Neji* Não se preocupe, Neji! Você vai se sair muito bem na prova Chunnin!

**Neji: ***recobrando a postura* Eu sei! Vou fazer os irmãos Uzumaki implorarem por misericórdia!

**Gai: ***fora da conversa* _Que inveja de você, Kakashi! Toda a sua equipe passou para a prova Chunnin, e da minha equipe, só o Neji! Mas é só uma coincidência! Minha equipe é muito melhor que a sua!_

Foi o que ele pensou, com "fogo" nos olhos.

* * *

Mandem reviews e respondam minha pergunta: Com quem o Boomer deve ficar?

Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Sakura ou Ino?


	12. Boomer revela sobre seu passado

_Itálico: pensamentos_

Normal: narração e fala

**Capítulo 12.**

No dia da quarta fase da prova Chunnin, Naruto e Neji foram os primeiros a lutar. Como Boomer havia dito, Naruto derrotou Neji, e este ainda teve que aguentar as gozações de Boomer dizendo "Eu te avisei! Não se meta com os Uzumakis!".

A próxima luta seria a do Sasuke contra o Gaara, mas como o primeiro ainda não havia chegado, passaram pra luta de Sakura contra Boomer.

**Boomer: ***saltando pra arena* _Finalmente chegou a minha vez!_

Sakura foi pela escada até a arena, e finalmente o juiz iniciou a luta.

**Sakura: ***posição de ataque* Finalmente chegou o dia que eu tanto esperava!

Os dois partiram um pra cima do outro.

**Boomer: ***carregando uma kunai em cada mão* ESTILO FOGO! JUTSU KUNAIS DE FOGO!

As duas kunais pegaram fogo, e Boomer as atirou em Sakura, que desviou por pouco.

**Sakura: ***posição "matrix"* _Caramba! Se for acertada por uma kunai dessas, posso sofrer queimaduras sérias! O Boomer é forte! Mas não mais do que eu!_

Como na luta com Ino, Sakura aumentou sua velocidade ao mandar o chackra para seus pés. Mas aí aconteceu algo engraçado: ao chegar perto de Boomer, este a segurou pelo pulso e os dois acabaram girando até cair no chão. Por sinal, Sakura caiu em cima de Boomer.

**Boomer: ***sério* Haruno, quer sair de cima de mim?

**Sakura: ***surpresa e saíndo de cima dele* Isso era pra ser uma luta ou uma dança de salão?

**Boomer: ***levantando-se do chão* É claro que era pra ser uma luta, sua maluca! E pode acreditar que eu vou fazer você pagar pelo que me disse na segunda fase da prova Chunnin!

**Sakura: ***irritada* Como eu ia saber que você é orfão de mãe?! Pare de ficar me culpando!

**Boomer: ***pegando duas kunais com fogo* Não sou orfão de mãe! Eu nunca tive uma! EU SOU UMA CRIAÇÃO DO MEU PAI!

Irritado, Boomer lançou as kunais em Sakura, uma delas queimando um pouco da roupa dela. A garota ia dar um soco, mas Boomer segurou seu punho.

**Sakura: ***surpresa* Você é bom! Mas como assim é uma criação de seu pai?

Boomer soltou seu punho e a olhou, bravo.

**Boomer: **Há 12 anos atrás, na Aldeia do Som, meu pai usou o seu DNA com o DNA de três Kunoichis e, com a ajuda de uma maquina, nos criou: meus irmãos e eu! Seus nomes eram Brick e Butch, e nós três vivíamos somente com nosso pai! Também, quem iria se apaixonar por um chipanzé modificado?!

**Sakura: ***olhos arregalados* Chipanzé?! Você tem o DNA de uma Kunoichi e de um Chipanzé?!

**Boomer: **Pode acreditar, eu tenho! Mas voltando a história, nossa vida era dura! Não tínhamos amor fraternal, pro nosso pai éramos apenas máquinas de combate, e apanhávamos se fracassávamos! E como eu era o mais novo, tinha uma pressão maior, pois não conseguia acompanhar o ritmo de meus irmãos no treinamento! Até que aquele dia chegou!

**Sakura: ***assustada com o olhar de fúria dele* Que... que dia?

**Boomer: **O dia em que uma KUNOICHI matou meu pai e meus irmãos!

Nessa parte, até Naruto ficou chocado.

**Sakura: **U... uma Kunoichi matou... Ei, espera! E onde você estava quando isso aconteceu? Não fez nada?

**Boomer: ***lágrimas nos olhos* Estávamos todos fugindo dela! Dela e de seu ataque estranho, que os pegou um por um! Eu só consegui escapar porque caí de um penhasco e quase morri! Foi assim, nesse estado, que cheguei em Konoha e conheci Naruto, que me achou desmaiado na frente do Ichiraku que já estava fechado! Ele é minha única família agora, e eu não vou deixar ninguém machucar ele! Muito menos você!

Ainda chorando, ele partiu pra cima de Sakura, que apesar de estar lutando, estava com o cérebro em transe.

**Sakura: **_Já vi muito amor fraternal, mas como o de Boomer por Naruto eu nunca vi! Ele seria capaz de qualquer coisa pra proteger o irmão, até matar!_

Infelizmente, quando os dois já estavam sem chackra, um acertou um golpe no outro e vive-versa, perdendo a consciência. No final, nenhum dos dois ganhou essa batalha.

* * *

Mandem reviews e respondam minha pergunta: Com quem o Boomer deve ficar?

Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Sakura ou Ino?


	13. Uzumaki errado

_Itálico: pensamentos_

Normal: narração e fala

**Capítulo 13.**

Boomer e Sakura foram assistir as outras lutas na arquibancada, junto com Ino e Chouji, este que havia acabado de chegar.

**Ino: **A luta de vocês foi muito boa! Todo mundo ouviu o que o Boomer-kun falou! Boomer-kun, você realmente tem o DNA de uma Kunoichi com o DNA de um chipanzé?

**Boomer: ***emburrado* Tenho! E não me chame de "Boomer-kun"!

**Ino: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Eu não acredito que você ainda não esqueceu "daquilo"!

**Boomer: ***irritado* Como é que você quer que eu esqueça de ter sido pêgo tomando banho por você?! Eu devia ter te jogado uma kunai!

**Chouji: ***surpreso* Uau Ino! Você tá mudando de interesse muito rápido!

**Boomer: ***olhando pro Chouji* Você não é o garoto que eu enfrentei na terceira fase? Seu nome é Chouji Akimichi, não é?

**Chouji: ***sorriso* Sou eu mesmo! E você é o Boomer Uzumaki!

Um apertou a mão do outro.

**Sakura: ***cochichando pra Ino* Eu não disse? O comportamento dele com os homens e com as mulheres é diferente!

**Ino: ***cochichando de volta* Vai ver, ele é gay!

**Boomer: ***irritado* Eu ouvi isso, loirinha! Não sou gay, tá legal? Eu só não gosto de garotas!

A discussão só parou quando Sasuke finalmente chegou. Sua batalha contra o Gaara foi a última, mas graças ao ninja de Suna, a maioria dos ninjas e dos telespectadores ficou desacordado graças a um jutsu. Foi durante esse jutsu que a invasão à vila aconteceu.

Quando finalmente despertaram desse jutsu, tudo havia acabado. O terceiro Hokage foi morto por um ninja chamado Orochimaru, e estavam todos no velório.

**Boomer: ***abraçando Naruto e se segurando pra não chorar* _Naruto... seja forte!_

De qualquer modo, a vila precisava de um novo Hokage, então Naruto e Jiraiya foram atrás de uma ninja chamada Tsunade.

Mas justo na ausência do Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga resolveu se declarar por carta.

**Hinata: ***indo até sua irmã* Hanabi, aproveitando que vai ao Ichiraku, pode me fazer um favor?

**Hanabi: ***sorriso* Claro, Hinata! Do que se trata?

**Hinata: ***entregando um envelope, vermelha* Po... pode entregar ao Naruto-kun?

**Hanabi: ***confusa* Tá bom! Mas confesso que não me lembro como é o Naruto Uzumaki!

**Hinata: **Ele tem cabelo loiro bagunçado, olhos azuis e costuma se vestir de laranja!

**Hanabi: ***fazendo sinal positivo* Deixa comigo!

Hanabi saiu da mansão Hyuuga e foi procurar por Naruto. Na casa deste, Boomer se olhava no espelho.

**Boomer: **Naruto-nii-san tem razão! Já está na hora de comprar roupas novas!

Curioso, vestiu uma das roupas do Naruto e saiu da casa também.

**Boomer: ***rindo* _Me sinto meu próprio irmão!_

Parou de andar ao sentir alguém cutucá-lo nas costas. Virou-se e notou que era Hanabi.

**Hanabi: ***cumprimentando* Hey, Uzumaki! Você é o Uzumaki, não?

**Boomer: ***confuso* É, sou eu! Deseja alguma coisa?

**Hanabi: ***estendendo o envelope de Hinata* Minha irmã pediu pra te entregar isso!

**Boomer: ***pegando o envelope* Mas o que é...

Antes que Boomer perguntasse algo, Hanabi havia sumido.

**Boomer: ***guardando o envelope no bolso da calça* _Deixa pra lá! Melhor ir comprar minhas roupas!_

* * *

Mandem reviews e respondam minha pergunta: Com quem o Boomer deve ficar?

Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Sakura ou Ino?


	14. A carta de Hinata e o braço mecânico

_Itálico: pensamentos_

Normal: narração e fala

**Capítulo 14.**

Depois de um dia agitado de compras, Boomer voltou pra casa completamente exausto.

**Boomer: ***vestindo sua roupa nova* _Daqui a pouco, Naruto-nii-san chega em casa!_

A nova roupa de Boomer era igual a antiga que usava, mas mais nova. Ao colocar a roupa de Naruto sobre a cama, o envelope de Hinata saiu do bolso.

**Boomer: ***pegando o envelope* É mesmo, quase me esqueço disso! O que a irmã daquela garotinha escreveu pra mim? Seja lá quem for!

Boomer tirou a carta do envelope e a leu.

**Carta: **_Sei que você talvez fique confuso por eu estar te contando isso pessoalmente, mas não aguento mais esconder. Desde que te vi pela primeira vez, me apaixonei por você! Sua coragem e determinação me fascinam, sendo um exemplo pra mim. E digo isso do fundo do meu coração. Espero que, mesmo que não me corresponda, que possamos ser amigos. Um beijo de quem te ama. Hinata Hyuuga!!!_

**Boomer: ***vermelho dos pés à cabeça* U... uma carta... de amor! Eu recebi uma carta de amor!

Ele leu e releu a carta pra conferir se o que havia lido era verdade. E era.

**Boomer: ***refletindo em voz alta* Hinata Hyuuga... Hinata Hyuuga... Onde ouvi esse nome antes?

**Naruto: ***entrando em casa* Oi Boomer, voltei! Pelo que estou vendo, comprou roupas nov... Boomer?

Naruto só via Boomer deitado no sofá da sala, pensativo e com o rosto agora levemente corado.

**Boomer: **_Hinata Hyuuga... eu não me lembro..._

**Naruto: **BOOMER, ACORDA!

**Boomer: ***despertando do transe* Naruto? Me desculpe, eu estava pensando em outra coisa!

**Naruto: ***sentando numa cadeira* Por que não me conta? Talvez eu possa ajudar!

**Boomer: **Tá! Por acaso você conhece uma garota chamada Hinata Hyuuga?

**Naruto: ***surpreso* Hinata-chan? Conheço sim! Ela é prima do Neji Hyuuga, com quem ele lutou na terceira fase da prova Chunnin e venceu!

**Boomer: **Ah tá! Só podia ser mesmo!

**Naruto: ***curioso* Mas por que está perguntando?

**Boomer: ***escondendo a carta* Só por curiosidade! Mas mudando de assunto, como foi a viagem?

**Naruto: **Fomos buscar uma mulher chamada Tsunade! Ela será a Quinta Hokage! Ei, o que é isso?

Naruto puxou a manga direita de Boomer, e notou algo que não havia notado em três anos.

**Naruto: ***assustado* O seu braço! Ele é... mecânico!

**Boomer: ***cabeça baixa* Sim! Tem a ver com a morte da minha família! Eu falhei tentando ajudá-los a escapar daquela kunoichi, e perdi um braço! Você nunca viu porque estou sempre usando roupa comprida!

**Naruto: **Você não contou, mas agora fiquei curioso: quantos anos aquela kunoichi tinha?

**Boomer: ***vermelho* 11 anos!

Naruto ficou chocado. Não imaginava que a tal kunoichi fosse tão nova.

**Naruto: ***ainda chocado* E... mais alguém sabe desse braço mecânico? Quer dizer, a Ino te viu pelado e...

**Boomer: **NÃO ME LEMBRE DISSO! Eu ainda acertarei as contas com a Yamanaka, mas só amanhã! Já é hora de ir dormir!

Boomer foi pro quarto e bateu a porta, deixando Naruto surpreso e confuso.

* * *

Talvez a fic demore, pois além de estar sem idéias, tô tentando decidir se vai ser BoomerHina ou BoomerSaku. Mandem suas opiniões, eu imploro!


	15. Aposta de Ino e Sakura

_Itálico: pensamentos_

Normal: narração e fala

**Capítulo 15.**

No dia seguinte, Boomer foi à floricultura acertar as contas com Ino.

**Ino: ***notando Boomer entrar na floricultura* Oi Boomer-kun! Veio comprar flores?

**Boomer: ***cruzando os braços, sério* Já disse pra parar com o "Boomer-kun"! E eu vim aqui pra acertar as contas com você!

**Ino: ***confusa* Contas? Mas você não está me devendo dinheiro!

**Boomer: ***gota* Tá tão difícil assim entender? Eu tô falando "daquele" incidente!

**Ino: **Ah, lembrei! Aquele da Prova Chunnin! Então você veio aqui pra lutar comigo?

**Boomer: **Exatamente!

**Ino: ***fazendo "certa" posição com as mãos* Você quem pediu! JUTSU TRANSFERÊNCIA DE MENTE!

Boomer não reconheceu esse jutsu de cara, por isso não pode impedir Ino de entrar em sua mente.

**Boomer (Ino): ***tirando o casaco* _Uau! Pra um garoto de 12 anos, ele tem um corpo bonito! Hum... o que eu faço agora? No corpo dele, posso fazer o que eu quizer com ele! Ah, já sei!_

Ino, no corpo de Boomer, pegou seu próprio corpo e o beijou nos lábios.

**Boomer (Ino): **_É meio estranho beijar a mim mesma, mas vai dar pra contar vantagem pra quem ver isso!_

**Sakura: ***entrando na floricultura* Ei Ino, eu vim perguntar se... MAS O QUE É ISSO?!

Sakura ficou de queixo caído com o que viu. Afinal, a última coisa que esperava ver era Boomer, o que mais detestava mulheres, beijar uma kunoichi. Muito menos essa kunoichi sendo Ino.

Ao ouvir o grito de Sakura, Ino soltou a si mesma e, discretamente, fez a liberação, voltando ao seu corpo.

**Boomer: ***confuso* Aconteceu alguma coisa? E por que estou sem meu casaco?

Sem entender nada, Boomer recolocou o casaco e, antes de sair da floricultura, afirmou à Ino:

**Boomer: **Eu não sei o que houve, mas vamos acertar nossas contas depois!

Boomer saiu dali.

**Sakura: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Você usou o Jutsu Transferência de Mente nele, não foi?

**Ino: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Pelo menos eu o beijei, coisa que você não conseguiria nem se ele estivesse morto!

**Sakura: ***girando os olhos* Claro que não! Por que eu beijaria um morto? Ou melhor, por que eu beijaria o Boomer?

**Ino: **Será um bom treinamento! Que tal fazermos uma aposta? Eu tenho uma missão pra fazer daqui a uma semana! Acha que consegue beijá-lo antes disso, Testa-de-Marquise?

**Sakura:** Eu aceito, Ino-porca! Mas como você vai saber que eu beijei?

**Ino:** Deixa comigo!


	16. Boomer e Hinata viram amigos

_Itálico: pensamentos_

Normal: narração e fala

**Capítulo 16.**

Alguns dias depois, Sakura andava por Konoha, enquanto pensava em sua aposta com Ino.

**Sakura: ***mão no queixo* _Eu tenho que beijar o Boomer quando ele estiver desprevinido, mas como?!_

**Voz: ***vindo por trás* Pensando em estratégias com seu "Sasuke-kun", Haruno?

Sakura levou um susto e olhou pra trás, dando de cara com Boomer.

**Boomer: ***olhar entediado* Está tão desconcentrada que eu te derrotaria muito fácil!

**Sakura: **_Essa é a melhor oportunidade pra vencer a aposta! Mas não será agradável, sem dúvida!_ Pra ser sincera, eu não estava pensando no Sasuke-kun!

**Boomer: ***cruzando os braços* É mesmo? Duvido! Em quem mais você pensaria?

**Sakura: ***ficando a poucos centímetros do rosto dele* Bem... em você!

Antes que Boomer reagisse, Sakura o puxou pelo casaco e lhe tascou um beijo na boca, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos.

**Sakura: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Quem diria! Te peguei com a guarda baixa!

**Boomer: ***zumbi olhudo* Vo... você...

Boomer saiu correndo, deixando Sakura surpresa.

**Ino: ***correndo até a amiga* Meus parabéns, Testa-de-Marquise! Você ganhou a aposta, mas acho que o Boomer-kun não vai mais querer olhar pra sua cara depois dessa!

**Sakura:** *preocupada* _Será que eu exagerei?_

Em outro lugar, Hinata estava indo treinar com a sua equipe, quando Boomer passou correndo por ela e quase a derrubou no chão.

**Hinata: ***surpresa* _O que foi isso? Quem era aquele garoto?_

Usando o Byakugan, notou pra onde Boomer estava indo e foi falar com ele.

**Boomer: ***chorando sentado num banco* _Aquela idiota! IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA! Naruto-nii-san nunca vai me perdoar por isso!_

**Hinata: ***colocando a mão no ombro dele* _Será que ele está bem?_

**Boomer: ***sem se virar* Vai embora, Haruno! Por sua culpa, o Naruto nunca vai me perdoar se descobrir o que aconteceu!

**Hinata: ***com um pouco de medo* E... eu não sou a Sakura-san...

Ao ouvir uma voz desconhecida pra ele, virou-se ainda chorando e deu de cara com os olhos perolados de Hinata.

**Boomer: ***confuso, mas ainda chorando* Quem é você? É uma Hyuuga, não?

**Hinata: **Si... sim! Me chamo... Hinata... Hinata Hyuuga!

**Boomer: ***vermelho* Hi... Hinata Hyuuga? A Hinata da carta de amor?

**Hinata: ***igualmente vermelha* _Como ele sabe da carta de amor que eu escrevi pro Naruto-kun? _Ca... carta de amor?

**Boomer: ***tirando do bolso a carta* Sim, esta carta! Sua irmã me entregou, dizendo que era pra mim! Confesso que fiquei lisonjeado!

**Hinata: **_Eu não acredito que a Hanabi deu a carta pra pessoa errada! _Escuta, fo... foi um enga... engano!

**Boomer: ***surpreso* Engano? Como assim? Sua irmã me perguntou se eu era o Uzumaki e... ah, entendi! A carta era pro Naruto, não?

**Hinata: ***concordando com a cabeça* Você... mostrou... a carta?

**Boomer: **Não, não mostrei!

**Hinata: ***sentando ao lado dele no banco* Que... bom! Eu... terei tempo pra melho... melhorá-la!

**Boomer: ***baixando a cabeça* Boa sorte, então!

**Hinata: ***respirando fundo* Por que estava chorando?

**Boomer: ***vermelho de vergonha* Eu não estava chorando, não! Era só um cisco e...

**Hinata: ***sorriso* Tudo bem, não precisa esconder! Se estamos tristes, temos que chorar! Não esconda seus sentimentos!

**Boomer: ***lágrimas escapando* Hinata... obrigado!

Ele a abraçou, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem. Hinata ficou vermelha, mas o abraçou de volta pra consola-lo.

**Hinata: **_É a primeira vez que eu consolo alguém com um abraço! Principalmente um homem! Confesso que é meio estranho!_

**Boomer: ***soltando o abraço e olhando-a nos olhos, dessa vez sorrindo* Hinata...

**Hinata: ***sem graça* O... o que?

**Boomer: ***beijando Hinata no rosto* Eu agradeço muito por ter me ajudado! Espero que sejamos amigos!

**Hinata: ***vermelha* De... de nada! E que... quero sim ser sua amiga!

**Boomer: ***levantando do banco com Hinata* A gente se vê por aí! Te desejo muita sorte pra se abrir com o Naruto! Ah propósito, sou Boomer Uzumaki, irmão dele!

Boomer acenou e foi embora, enquanto Hinata observava.

**Hinata: **_Ele é o irmão do Naruto?! Não é a toa que Hanabi se confundiu! Tomara mesmo que sejamos amigos!_


	17. Boomer dá o troco em Sakura e Ino

_Itálico: pensamentos_

Normal: narração e fala

**Capítulo 17.**

Muita coisa e missões aconteceram para os dois loiros Uzumaki, mas chegou o dia em que Naruto iria embora de Konoha para treinar com Jiraiya. É claro que, no dia anterior antes disso, teve um festival em Konoha no qual todos foram convidados.

**Boomer: ***mostrando-se de kimono azul pro Naruto* E então, o que acha?

**Naruto: **Seu kimono é muito legal, mas eu achei que você disse que ia ficar em casa! Por que mudou de ideia?

**Boomer: ***ruborisado* Eu tenho... planos... pra conseguir um boneco de pelúcia da barraca de prêmios!

**Naruto: **Ah tá! Só podia ser isso mesmo! Vamos, então! Não quero deixar a Sakura-chan esperando!

**Boomer: ***surpreso* Ela aceitou ir com você ao festival?!

**Naruto: ***sorriso megawatt* Pois é! Ela resolveu me dar uma chance, pelo menos até o Sasuke voltar pra vila! Podemos ir ou não?

**Boomer: **Podemos!

Os dois saíram de casa e, antes de irem ao festival, passaram na casa de Sakura.

**Sakura:** *para Naruto* Você não me disse que seu irmão ia junto!

**Naruto:** É só até chegarmos ao festival! Depois disso, cada um toma seu rumo!

**Voz: ***correndo até eles* Ei, esperem por mim!

**Sakura: **Oi Ino!

**Ino: **Oi Sakura, Naruto, Boomer-kun!

**Naruto: ***confuso* Boomer-kun?

**Boomer: ***emburrado* Corta essa, Yamanaka! Já disse pra não me chamar de "Boomer-kun"!

**Ino: ***cochichando com Sakura* Não acha que já está na hora de nos desculparmos com ele? Você pelo beijo forçado e eu por tê-lo visto tomar banho?

**Sakura: ***cochichando de volta* É, tem razão! Ei Boomer, Ino e eu precisamos falar algo importante!

**Boomer: **E o que seria?

**Naruto: ***confuso* _Acho melhor ficar fora disso! _Eu já vou indo! Encontro vocês no festival!

Naruto continuou andando, e as meninas ficaram frente a frente com Boomer.

**Ino: **A gente queria se desculpar! Eu por ter te visto tomar banho e a Sakura por ter te beijado à força!

**Sakura: ***séria* Não se esqueceu de nada, Ino?

**Ino: ***vermelha de vergonha* Ah, é mesmo! Peço desculpas também por ter usado o Jutsu Transferência de Mente em você e tê-lo feito me beijar!

**Boomer: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Essa coisa de Transferência de Mente eu perdôo por não me lembrar! Quanto as outras duas coisas, eu só vou perdoar se me deixarem dar o troco!

**Sakura: ***surpresa* Que... que troco? Não vai machucar a gente, vai?

**Boomer: ***fazendo sinal de mão* Não! Meu irmão me ensinou o Jutsu Sexy e vou apenas derrotar vocês com ele, só isso!

**Sakura: **Até parece, Boomer! Somos mulheres! O Jutsu Sexy não funciona com... AH, MINHA NOSSA!!!

No meio da fumaça, surgiu o mesmo Boomer, só que pelado, fazendo as meninas desmaiarem com crise nasal.

**Boomer: ***voltando ao normal* _Eu nunca disse que iria trocar de sexo!_

Boomer foi rindo para o festival, enquanto as meninas permaneceram ali, desmaiadas e com o nariz sangrando.


	18. Festival de Konoha com Hinata

_Itálico: pensamentos_

Normal: narração e fala

**Capítulo 18.**

Mais tarde, no festival, Naruto comia um algodão-doce quando Sakura apareceu.

**Naruto: ***percebendo o nariz de Sakura sangrando* Alguém te deu um soco, Sakura-chan?

**Sakura: ***vermelha de vergonha* Não! Boomer usou o Jutsu Sexy e fez Ino e eu termos crise nasal! Ele não mudou o sexo como você faz!

**Naruto: ***olhando pros lados* Onde estão Boomer e Ino?

**Sakura: **O Boomer, eu não sei! Mas a Ino foi atrás do Shikamaru e do Chouji! Aliás, Naruto, você vai mesmo embora de Konoha?

**Naruto: **É, mas eu volto! E quando voltar, estarei mais forte do que antes!

**Sakura: ***sorriso leve* _Eu também!_

Em outro lugar, Boomer estava na barraca de prêmios.

**Boomer: ***mirando a bola nas garrafas* _Eu consigo! Eu sei que consigo!_

Ele derrubou as garrafas com a bola e ganhou um urso grande de pelúcia.

**Voz: ***atrás de Boomer* Bo... Boomer-kun?

**Boomer: ***virando-se* Oi Hinata-chan!

**Hinata: ***olhando pro urso de pelúcia* É um urso bonitinho!

**Boomer: ***estendendo o urso* Se quiser, pode ficar com ele! É um presente!

**Hinata: ***ruborisada e aceitando o urso* Obri... gada!

Os dois foram juntos comer um lanche. Pediram um prato de mochi ("mochi" é um bolinho de arroz) e sentaram-se numa mesa.

**Hinata: **Naruto-kun também vai embora da vila?

**Boomer: **Vai! Pra treinar com o sannin Jiraiya! Ei, espera! Como assim "também"?

**Hinata: ***de cabeça baixa* Meu pai vive dizendo que eu sou a vergonha do clã Hyuuga, e eu perguntei se poderia sair de Konoha por um tempo para treinar! Ele não foi contra, e amanhã eu vou embora de Konoha!

**Boomer: ***meio tristonho* Puxa, isso está complicado! Primeiro o Sasuke, depois o Naruto-nii-san, e agora você? Por que todos os meus amigos estão indo embora?

**Hinata: ***levantando a cabeça* Mas... você não estudou em Suna por três anos? Deve ter feito amigos lá, não?

**Boomer: **Amizades de verdade, eu só tenho aqui em Konoha!

**Hinata: ***lâmpada na cabeça* Já sei! Por que não vem comigo? Vai ser meio solitário treinar sozinha!

**Boomer: ***surpreso* Eu posso mesmo? Não vou atrapalhar?

**Hinata: ***sorrindo* É claro que não vai atrapalhar! Podemos treinar juntos, como bons amigos!

**Boomer: **Tudo bem, eu aceito! Ei, acabaram os mochis!

**Hinata: **Tudo bem, já estou satisfeita! Quer ir comigo... ali?

**Boomer: ***vermelho* Mas... Hinata-chan... ali é lugar pra tirar foto!

**Hinata: ***confusa* Por que tanta surpresa? Nunca tirou foto?

**Boomer: ***tirando uma foto do bolso* A única foto que tirei na vida está aqui!

Ele entregou a foto para Hinata. Era uma foto dele com Brick e Butch, aos 8 anos.

**Hinata: ***analizando a foto* Parece antiga! Quem são esses dois meninos?

**Boomer: ***suspirando com tristeza* Eram meus irmãos biológicos, Brick e Butch! Eles e meu pai morreram dois dias depois que essa foto foi tirada!

**Hinata: **Eu sinto muito!

**Boomer: ***voltando a sorrir* Tudo bem! Estou superando isso com a ajuda do meu nii-san Naruto! Bom, e aí? Você não queria tirar a foto?

**Hinata: **Eu quero, sim!

Os dois foram até o fotógrafo.

**Fotógrafo: ***ao vê-los* E aí, jovem casal? Vão querer uma foto? Muitos casais de namorados já vieram me pedir uma!

**Boomer e Hinata: ***vermelhos* Não somos namorados! Somos apenas amigos!

**Fotógrafo: ***fingindo que acreditava* Sei! Bom, se posicionem então!

Boomer e Hinata se posicionaram e tiraram a foto.


	19. O primeiro beijo de Boomer e Hinata

_Itálico: pensamentos_

Normal: narração e fala

**Capítulo 19.**

Depois da foto, Boomer e Hinata continuaram seu passeio pelo festival. Sem perceberem, passaram pela equipe da Ino.

**Shikamaru:** *ao notar os dois* Parece que seu "namorado" está se dando bem no festival!

**Ino: ***olhando na mesma direção que Shikamaru* Huh?!

**Chouji: **Aquela que está com o Boomer não é a Hinata?

**Ino: ***pegando fogo* _Como ela ousa?!_

**Shikamaru: ***entediado* _Quando não é o Sasuke, é o Boomer! Algo me diz que ela não vai casar tão cedo! Troca de interesse como troca de roupa!_

Depois de se divertirem, Boomer acompanhou Hinata até em casa. No caminho, conversaram.

**Boomer: ***mãos atrás da cabeça* Você já pensou no poema novo pro Naruto-nii-san?

**Hinata: ***suspirando derrotada* Eu não sei mais como começar! Aquele poema que você leu por engano foi minha melhor idéia! Acho que seria melhor eu desistir!

**Boomer: **Eu não quero convence-la a não escrever o poema, mas ás vezes, o melhor poema vem através da fala, não do papel!

**Hinata: **Eu sei! Só que pra essas coisas de me declarar, eu não tenho coragem!

**Boomer: **Eu sei como se sente em relação a isso!

**Hinata: ***surpresa* Você sabe?!

**Boomer: ***ruborisado* Eu nunca contei a ninguém, mas... eu gosto de uma menina! Muito mesmo! O primeiro amor de minha vida! Mas eu nunca tive coragem de me declarar pra ela porque... ela gosta de outro rapaz!

**Hinata:** E ela nunca percebeu?

**Boomer: **Acho que não! Opa, é essa a sua casa?

**Hinata: ***olhando pra própria casa* É ela mesma! Grande, não?

**Boomer: **É sim! Opa... CUIDADO!

Hinata tropeçou em alguma coisa, e Boomer a segurou antes que caísse no chão. Mas quando pensou que não deveria ter feito isso, já era tarde pra voltar atrás.

Os rostos de ambos estavam muito próximos, sem falar nos corpos: Hinata estava com as mãos do peito de Boomer, e este a abraçava forte, impedindo-a de cair. É claro que os dois ficaram vermelhos, quase a ponto de terem crise nasal.

Boomer nunca havia estado numa situação como aquela. Ele conhecia Hinata há tão pouco tempo e se davam tão bem. Bem demais, na opinião dele. Tomado pelo impulso, ele cortou a aproximação e beijou Hinata nos lábios, pegando-a de surpresa.

O loiro achou que ela o rejeitaria. Afinal, Hinata gostava de Naruto. Imagina a surpresa que Boomer teve quando a morena retribuiu o beijo lentamente, aprofundando-o aos poucos. Era como se não existisse ninguém ali além deles.

Infelizmente, tiveram que interromper o beijo e se separar quando sentiram um chackra muito familiar. Era Neji, que havia ido abrir a porta.

**Neji: ***sério* Chegou tarde do festival, Hinata! Achei que não gostava muito dessas coisas!

**Hinata: ***ruborisada* Desculpe, Neji-nii-san! Eu já vou entrar! Pode me dar um instante?

**Neji: ***dando a chave pra Hinata* Depois desse "instante", tranque a porta!

Após dizer isso, Neji entrou na casa novamente.

**Boomer: ***envergonhado* Desculpe por aquilo, Hinata-chan! Eu... fui levado pelo clima e...

**Hinata: ***tímida* Tu... tudo bem! Isso acontece! Bom, nos vemos amanhã pra partir?

**Boomer: ***aliviado* Sim! Na entrada de Konoha, ás 8 horas!

**Hinata: ***entrando em casa* Bom, até amanhã!

Dito e feito. No dia seguinte, ás 8 horas, Hinata e Boomer partiram de Konoha. Só não sabiam o que acontecia numa caverna longe de Konoha.

Dentro da caverna, três sombras conversavam.

**Sombra feminina: ***sorriso malvado* Então o loiro vai ficar mais forte, não é? Não podemos deixar um chackra como o dele ser desperdiçado! Não é mesmo, rapazes?

**Sombra masculina 1: **Claro que não, Fuuka! Durante esses três anos, iremos treinar duro!

**Sombra masculina 2: **Eu concordo com ele!

**Fuuka: **Então se preparem para um encontro em família daqui há três anos... Brick e Butch!


	20. Retorno à Konoha

_Itálico: pensamentos_

Normal: narração e fala

Obs: agora eles tem a idade de Naruto Shippuden, mas não conheço essa parte do anime, só alguns detalhes.

**Capítulo 20.**

3 anos depois, na entrada de Konoha, Neji estava lá quando Sakura apareceu.

**Sakura: ***estranhando* Ué, o que faz aí?

**Neji: ***virando-se pra ela* Hinata me mandou uma carta dizendo que voltaria pra Konoha hoje, e vim recebê-la! E você?

**Sakura: **Motivo igual ao seu, mas é Naruto e Boomer que estou esperando! A Ino quis vir junto por causa do "Boomer-kun", mas tinha muito trabalho em casa!

**Neji: ***cruzando os braços* Eu já imagino o porquê! A festa de natal será na casa dela, amanhã! Opa, vem vindo alguém!

**Voz: ***ao avistá-los* NEJI!!! SAKURA-CHAN!!!

**Sakura: **HEY, NARUTO!!!

Os dois se abraçaram, mortos de saudade. Depois disso, Naruto cumprimentou Neji.

**Neji: ***confuso* Ué, o Boomer não fez jornada com você? Cadê ele?

**Naruto: ***surpreso* Sei lá! Eu nem sabia que ele tinha saído em jornada! Só se foi depois que eu parti!

**Sakura: ***olhando longe* Lá vem ele... e com a Hinata!

**Neji: ***olhando na mesma direção, espantado* O QUE?!

**Boomer: ***ao chegar* Oi pra vocês! Oi Naruto-nii-san!

**Naruto: ***abraçando Boomer* Oi Boomer! Há quanto tempo!

**Neji: ***abraçando Hinata* Entava preocupado, Hinata-san! Como você está?

**Hinata: ***ruborisada* Be... bem, Nii-san!

**Sakura: ***reparando no visual deles* Vejo que mudaram de visual! Até deixaram o cabelo crescer! E que braço mecânico é esse, Boomer?

**Boomer: ***com o braço a mostra por causa da camisa cavada* Nesses três anos, aposentei o casaco e as luvas e resolvi assumir minha prótese! Quanto ao cabelo, esse é o cumprimento que o cabelo do meu falecido irmão Brick tinha(lembre-se: é PPGZ)!

**Naruto: **Mas por que vocês dois vieram juntos pra Konoha? Se encontraram no caminho?

**Hinata: **Não! A gente fez jornada juntos, como grandes amigos!

**Sakura: ***sorriso maroto* Você deve ser a única amiga mulher que o Boomer tem! Ou será que não são mais do que amigos?

**Hinata e Boomer: ***vermelhos* Não somos, não!

**Neji: **E por que não avisou que faria jornada com ele?

**Hinata: ***sorriso* Combinamos isso de última hora!

**Naruto: **De qualquer forma, melhor irmos! Temos que ver a velha Tsunade!

Naruto puxou todo mundo.


	21. Festa de natal

_Itálico: pensamentos_

Normal: narração e fala

Obs: agora eles tem a idade de Naruto Shippuden, mas não conheço essa parte do anime, só alguns detalhes.

**Capítulo 21.**

No dia seguinte, era noite de natal na casa da Ino, no qual todos em Konoha foram convidados. Tsunade também decidiu ir, depois de pedir a Shizune que fosse avisá-la caso surgisse algum problema.

**Naruto: ***falando de boca cheia* Isso que é festa! Não acha, Boomer?

**Boomer: ***comendo sushi* Com certeza, Naruto-nii-san!

**Voz: ***aproximando dos dois* Oi meninos! Boomer-kun, pode me fazer um favor?

**Boomer: ***cruzando os braços, sério* Só se você parar de me chamar de "Boomer-kun", Ino! Pelo menos, por hoje!

**Ino: ***apontando algo* Tá combinado! Está vendo aquela parede ali, perto do pinheiro de natal? Preciso que pendure isso aqui nela!

Ino lhe entregou algo, antes de ir embora.

**Boomer: ***olhando o "negócio" em sua mão* Um visco?

**Naruto: ***empolgado* Eu gosto dessa tradição do visco! Se eu tiver sorte, conseguirei fazê-la com a Sakura-chan!

**Boomer: ***confuso* _Que tradição é essa? _Ahn... ok! Melhor ir pendurar isso de uma vez!

Boomer foi até a parede que Ino falou e pendurou o visco em um prego, na ponta dos pés.

**Boomer: ***suspirando* Mesmo estando mais alto, ainda não é o suficiente!

**Voz: **Isso não é um grande problema, sabia?

**Boomer: ***virando-se* Oi Temari! Quer alguma coisa?

**Temari: ***sorriso maroto* Não, mas já reparou onde estamos?

**Boomer: ***olhando pra cima* Embaixo de um visco! Por quê?

**Temari: ***surpresa* Ué, não conhece a tradição? Quando duas pessoas se encontram debaixo de um visco, devem trocar um beijo!

**Boomer: ***vermelho* Be... beijo? _Então era essa a tradição que o Naruto estava falando!_

**Temari: ***prendendo-o na parede* É tradição, "cabelo de milho"! Não pode fugir dela! Ou você nunca beijou na vida?

**Boomer: ***disfarçando o nervosismo* É claro que já beije...

Temari o calou ao beijá-lo à força. Quando terminou, saiu dali com um sorriso maquiavélico, fazendo Boomer se encostar na parede completamente pálido.

**Boomer: ***em pânico* _O que eu fiz pras kunoichis se aproveitarem tanto de mim? Melhor sair daqui antes que outra kunoichi apareça!_

Cambaleando, Boomer sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado do Chouji, que não parava de comer.

**Chouji: ***notando a "brancura" de Boomer* Tá passando mal, cara? Parece até que vomitou!

**Boomer: **Eu tô surpreso por não ter vomitado! Beijo de visco é horrível!

Chouji fez uma cara surpresa e confusa, mas não disse nada.


	22. Festa de natal 2

_Itálico: pensamentos_

Normal: narração e fala

**Capítulo 22.**

Quando as músicas começaram a ser tocadas, alguns ninjas foram para a pista de dança. Mas Boomer e Chouji não estavam entre eles.

Os dois continuavam sentados um do lado do outro, só observando a festa.

**Boomer: ***vendo Sakura recusar o convite de Naruto pra dançar* _Se eu fosse o Naruto-nii-san, já teria partido pra outra! A Haruno pode até ser bonita, mas tem um pavio curto demais!_

**Chouji: ***suspirando* Ei Boomer!

**Boomer: ***despertando de seu transe* Huh?! Ah, pode falar!

**Chouji: ***corando de leve* Acha que se eu convidar a Ino pra dançar, ela aceita?

**Boomer: ***olhando Ino conversando com Tsunade* Pode ser! Por quê?

**Chouji: ***encarando Boomer* Porque ela gosta de você! E se ela já usou o Jutsu Transferência de Mente em você pra força-lo a beijá-la, coisa que o Shikamaru me contou, é bem possível que ela faça coisas piores pra ter mais do que um beijo seu!

**Boomer: ***arregalando os olhos* Como subir num palanque?!

Chouji olhos pra onde Boomer estava olhando e notou que Ino realmente estava em cima de um palanque.

**Ino: ***pegando um microfone* Atenção pessoal, chegou a hora das músicas lentas! Eu quero ver todo mundo dançando... POQUE SE EU PEGAR ALGUÉM SEM PAR, VOU USAR UM JUTSU DE TORTURA ATÉ O TAL PEDIR POR MISERICÓRDIA!

**Chouji e Boomer: ***assustados* SE MANDA!

Os dois correram pra dentro da multidão, a procura de um par. O grito de Ino fez tanto efeito que até Sakura se agarrou no Naruto pra não ser torturada.

**Chouji: ***puxando Lee pelo braço* Eu não quero saber se você é homem! Não estou a fim de ser torturado!

**Lee: ***pânico* GAI-SENSEI!

**Gai: ***agarrado por Kankuro* Não posso ajudar dessa vez, Lee!

**Boomer: ***olhando pros lados* _Bolas! Tá difícil achar um par! Talvez se eu me esconder no banheiro, a Ino não me torture!_

**Voz:** *agarrando Boomer pelas costas* Vejo que somos os únicos sem par!

**Boomer: ***reconhecendo a voz de Ino e engolindo em seco_* Tô perdido! _


	23. Beijo de visco

_Itálico: pensamentos_

Normal: narração e fala

**Capítulo 23.**

Instantes antes, Hinata estava na mesa do bufê quando Ino gritou a ameaça no microfone. Ao correr pra achar um par, notou Naruto e Sakura. Esta, ao agarrá-lo, não conseguiu esconder os sentimentos e o beijou. Não demorou e estavam aos amassos na frente de todo mundo.

Hinata ficou chocada ao ver aquilo e começou a chorar muito. Ia fugir pro banheiro e chorar quando viu Ino agarrando Boomer. Esta notou que Boomer não parecia muito feliz, e resolveu ajudá-lo como ele a ajudou nos 3 anos em que passaram treinando juntos.

**Hinata: ***aproximando-se dos dois* O... oi!

**Boomer: ***soltando-se de Ino e abraçando Hinata* Hinata-chan, graças a Deus você me salvou!

**Hinata: ***vermelha* Boo... Boomer-kun...

**Ino: ***irritada* _O que a Hinata tem que eu não tenho?_

Ino saiu dali e, pra não dançar sozinha, puxou o Kakashi de seu canto.

**Boomer: ***estendendo a mão* Hinata-chan... quer dançar? Eu não quero ser torturado, se é que você me entende!

**Hinata: **Eu entendo! E sim, eu aceito dançar!

Hinata aceitou a mão dele e os dois foram pra pista de dança. Ela colocou as mãos nos ombros dele e ele enlaçou sua cintura.

Como em outras vezes, Boomer se sentia esquisito perto de Hinata. Esta também se sentia, embora não fosse tanto quanto ele. Afinal, ela gostava do Naruto.

Foi aí que Boomer notou algo.

**Boomer: ***olhando nos olhos de Hinata* Hinata-chan, você andou chorando?! Seus olhos estão bem inchados!

**Hinata: ***enxugando as lágrimas que começavam a cair* Eu... eu vi o Naruto-kun... beijando a Sakura-san... e ela retribuindo!

Boomer se sentiu mal ao ouvir isso. Embora não fosse ele que Hinata amasse, não gostava de vê-la daquele jeito!

**Boomer: **Sinto muito por isso, Hinata!

**Hinata: ***ainda chorando* Se a Hanabi não tivesse se enganado na hora de entregar minha carta, Naruto-kun já saberia dos meus sentimentos e, talvez, me desse uma chance!

**Boomer: **Sim! Mas se ela não tivesse errado, não seríamos amigos!

**Hinata: ***confusa* Como assim?!

**Boomer: **Quando Hanabi me entregou a carta, me senti diferente em relação às kunoichis quando a li! Eu não gostava delas nem um pouco, e comecei a mudar de idéia! E quando você me consolou, então? Aquela pequena conversa sobre a carta fez surgir uma grande amizade! E eu preciso te contar algo, Hinata-chan: eu teria ficado muito honrado se tivesse sido o destinatário daquela carta!

**Hinata: ***vermelha* É... é sério?!

**Boomer: ***sorriso* É claro que sim! Eu gosto muito de você, Hinata-chan! É a minha melhor amiga! _Na verdade, é mais do que isso pra mim! Pena que não tenho coragem pra dizer isso! Brick e Butch têm razão: eu sou um grande covarde!_

Os dois estavam tão concentrados com a conversa e a dança, que nem perceberam que estavam perto da decoração. Mais, precisamente, do visco, e Hinata percebeu.

**Hinata: ***ficando vermelha e apontando o visco* Boo... Boomer-kun...

**Boomer: ***olhando pra cima* _Essa não! O visco de novo, não! Bom, pelo menos, é a Hinata-chan que está aqui!_

**Hinata: ***nervosa* Eu... eu vou entender se você não quiser o beij...

Boomer não a deixou terminar: a beijou nos lábios, e ela retribuiu.

**Boomer: ***entreabrindo os lábios de olhos fechados* _É incrível o quanto o beijo dela é sempre melhor que o anterior!_

Tanto Boomer quanto Hinata não souberam descrever o beijo. Foi indescritível para ambos, que nunca sonharam em ter.

Quando o beijo foi interrompido, Boomer olhou uma Hinata vermelha bem nos olhos.

**Boomer: ***respirando fundo* _Anda Boomer, crie coragem e se declare! O que Brick e Butch diriam se pudessem me ver nessa situação? _Hi... Hinata-chan... eu... eu te... eu te am...

A declaração foi interrompida quando as portas foram abertas violentamente. Era Shizune, com um olhar desesperado.

**Shizune: ***em pânico* Tsunade-sama, temos um problema!


	24. Brick e Butch retornam dos mortos

_Itálico: pensamentos_

Normal: narração e fala

**Capítulo 24.**

Tsunade, que cuidava do som, parou para ouvir Shizune.

**Tsunade: **Qual é o problema, Shizune?

**Shizune: **A vila está sendo atacada! E o maior ataque está ocorrendo lá na torre!

**Tsunade: ***suspirando* _Lá se vai a festa de natal! _Muito bem, precisamos agir! Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Boomer Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara e Hinata Hyuuga, vocês vão junto comigo para a torre! Os outros cuidarão do resto da vila!

**Todos: **Certo!

Todo mundo se dividiu. Os escolhidos por Tsunade foram com ela até a torre, e ficaram espantados ao vê-la em chamas.

**Ino: ***apontando o telhado* Olhem lá em cima! Tem dois ninjas no telhado!

**Tsunade: **Três de vocês cuidam deles! O resto me ajuda a apagar o fogo da torre!

**Boomer: **Hinata, Naruto e eu cuidamos deles!

Os três saltaram até o telhado, dando de cara com os dois ninjas, que estavam na sombra.

**Naruto: ***acusando* Como ousam atacar nossa vila?! Irão pagar por isso!

**Ninja 1: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Ah, é mesmo?! E quem vai nos impedir? Um trio de pirralhos?

**Naruto: ***furioso* QUEM ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE "PIRRALHOS"?!

**Ninja 2: ***saíndo das sombras com o outro ninja* Vocês, ora! E olhem só quem é um dos pirralhos! Você cresceu... Boomer!

**Boomer e Hinata: ***chocados* _Não pode ser! Como é possível?!_

**Naruto: ***desconfiado* Quem são vocês, afinal? De onde conhecem o Boomer?

**Ninja 1: ***irônico* Que feio, irmãozinho! Você não contou à ele sobre nós?! Continua um irresponsável, Boomer!

**Hinata: ***ainda chocada* Vo... vocês são... Brick e Butch?

**Naruto: ***olhos arregalados* _Os irmãos do Boomer?! Mas eu pensei que eles estavam mortos!_

**Butch: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Pelo menos contou sobre nós para sua namorada! Mudou de time em relação às garotas? Pois nós não! É HORA DA LUTA!

**Brick: ***fazendo sinais de mão* ESTILO FOGO! JUTSU FURACÃO DE FOGO!

Esse jutsu acertou Boomer, que caiu no chão e não conseguia se levantar por causa das queimaduras.

**Butch: ***riso maldoso* Além de irresponsável, continua um fracote!

**Hinata: ***atacando os pontos de chackra de Butch* E você se distrai fácil!

Com o ataque de Hinata, Butch sentiu muita dor e caiu de joelhos no chão.

**Naruto: ***frente a frente com Brick* Vamos ver quem ri por último! RASENGAN!

**Brick: **PUNHO DE FOGO!

Um desviou do golpe do outro de raspão. Mas o cabelo de Naruto ficou um pouco queimado e Brick tinha um roxo no braço.

**Brick: ***ajudando Butch a levantar do chão* Nada mal, pirralhos! Mas o próximo ataque será pior, podem esperar!

Os dois saíram dali saltando, antes de Tsunade e os outros ninjas chegarem ao telhado.

**Shikamaru: ***olhando pros lados* Onde estão os dois ninjas?

**Hinata: ***de joelhos ao lado de um Boomer queimado e quase inconsciente* Eles eram mais fortes do que imaginávamos! Um deles, com um furacão de fogo, deixou o Boomer nesse estado!

**Tsunade: ***examinando Boomer* Pra maioria das queimaduras serem de segundo grau, esse ninja é poderoso! Sabem o poder do outro?

**Hinata: **Não, eu acertei os pontos de Chackra dele antes que pudesse usar algum jutsu! Mas não há dúvidas de que é tão poderoso quanto o outro!

**Naruto: ***sério* O problema mesmo não é eles serem poderosos!

**Sakura: ***curando Boomer junto com Tsunade* O que pode ser pior do que isso?

**Boomer: ***voz fraca* O fato... deles serem... meus irmãos...

**Ino: ***surpresa* Seus irmãos?! Mas eles não estavam mortos?!

**Boomer: **Eu também... achava...

Após Boomer ser curado, ficou de joelhos.

**Hinata: **Eu me pergunto o que houve com eles! Eram assim mesmo?

**Boomer: ***lágrimas nos olhos* Os deboches, sim! Mas agora, não sei o que fazer! Não posso lutar com eles! Eles eram grandes ninjas no passado! Perto deles, eu sou um lixo!

Hinata não pode consolar naquela hora. Estava difícil pra todos entender o que Boomer sentia.


	25. Vem a tona as lembranças do passado

_Itálico: pensamentos_

Normal: narração e fala

**Capítulo 25**.

Desde que havia se reencontrado com os irmãos novamente, Boomer não estava bem. Vivia o dia todo no sofá, lembrando do passado, e nem mesmo Naruto conseguia ajudá-lo.

**Naruto: ***olhar triste*_ Isso não deve estar sendo fácil pro Boomer! Também... ter que lutar contra os próprios irmãos?! Nem eu conseguiria!_

Na cabeça de Boomer, muitas lembranças se passavam.

* * *

**Butch: ***rindo de um Boomer caído no chão* Você é uma figura, cara! Por que não desiste logo, Boomer? Nunca será forte como a gente!

**Boomer: ***levantando do chão* Eu sei disso, Butch! Não precisa dizer na minha cara que sou péssimo!

**Brick: ***surpreso* Péssimo?! Você é a vergonha do clã Mojo! Treina tanto quanto nós, mas está a um nível inferior!

Os dois riram da cara dele, fazendo-o sair correndo pra chorar.

* * *

**Boomer: **_Apesar da brincadeira, eu gostava deles! E quanto ao furacão de fogo, então? Até agora, não consegui fazer o Kekkei Genkai de nosso clã! E eles aprenderam aos 6 anos!_

_

* * *

_

**Brick e Butch: ***fazendo sinais de mão* ESTILO FOGO! FURACÃO DE FOGO!

Ao fazerem os sinais, seus olhos ficaram demoníacos (parecidos com os de Inuyasha como Youkai completo) e eles formaram o furacão com as mãos, acertando os alvos na frente deles.

**Mojo: ***batendo palmas* Meus parabéns, Brick! Pra você também, Butch! Se treinarem seu Kekkei Genkai, com certeza se tornarão os mais fortes Shinobis de nosso clã!

**Boomer: ***vendo eles de longe* E eu, pai?

**Mojo: ***virando-se pra ele* O que tem você?

**Boomer: **Eu não vou ser um shinobi forte também?

**Mojo: ***sorriso maroto* Claro que vai... daqui a 80 anos! Isso se você desenvolver o Kekkei Genkai, no máximo!

* * *

**Boomer: ***sério* _Grande coisa! Papai sempre me subestimou!_

De repente, a lembrança do que aconteceu aos 8 anos veio a tona.

* * *

Brick, Butch e Boomer estavam correndo na floresta. Mais precisamente, fugindo de uma Kunoichi de 11 anos que estava atrás deles, após matar Mojo.

**Brick: ***irritado* Cara, ela é muito rápida! Nem nosso Kekkei Genkai funciona nela!

De repente, Brick e Butch foram pêgos por trás pela Kunoichi.

**Boomer: ***desesperado* BRICK! BUTCH!

**Butch: ***sendo agarrado* FUJA DAQUI, BOOMER! PELO MENOS UMA VEZ NA VIDA, FAÇA ALGO E FUJA!

Sem escolha, Boomer fugiu. Como a kunoichi estava ocupada com Brick e Butch, Boomer teve vantagem. Mas logo, ela já estava atrás dele.

**Boomer: **AAAIII!!!

Durante a perseguição, Boomer perdeu um braço graças a uma Shuriken enorme. Mas continuou correndo, até cair de um penhasco e quase morrer. Até avistar Konoha e ir até lá com dificuldade.

**Boomer: ***quase sem forças* _Maldita kunoichi! Ela vai me pagar pelo que fez! _

Foi o que Boomer pensou, antes de desmaiar na frente do Ichiraku. Quando finalmente recobrou a consciência, estava na casa de Naruto, e ele olhava pra ele.

**Naruto: ***preocupado* Bom dia, garoto! Como está se sentindo? Já faz dois dias que ficou inconsciente!

**Boomer: ***confuso e com voz fraca* Quem é... quem é você?

**Naruto: ***envergonhado* Desculpe, esqueci de me apresentar! Sou Naruto Uzumaki!

**Boomer: ***sorriso leve* Prazer, sou Boomer!

* * *

**Naruto: **Boomer, está tudo bem?

**Boomer: ***olhos arregalados* Naruto-nii-san... acho que entendi!

**Naruto: ***confuso* Entendeu o que?

**Boomer: **Aqueles dois podem até ser meus irmãos, mas só por fora! Eles sempre gozam da minha cara, mas nunca me atacariam! Algo me diz que a tal kunoichi do passado tem algo a ver com isso!

**Naruto: ***notando Boomer se levantar* Aonde vai a esta hora?

**Boomer: ***sorriso* Vou treinar! Meu objetivo agora é salvar meus irmãos dessa kunoichi, mesmo que tenha que lutar contra eles!

Foi o que ele disse, antes de deixar o apartamento.

**Naruto: ***sorriso* _É bom ter meu irmão de volta!_


	26. Confessando os sentimentos

_Itálico: pensamentos_

Normal: narração e fala

**Capítulo 26.**

Os ataques continuavam, mas os ninjas de Konoha estavam sempre alertas. Até o dia que Tsunade descobriu o esconderijo dos irmãos de Boomer e mandou uma equipe pra lá: Naruto, Boomer, Sakura, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Tenten e Ino.

**Hinata: ***ruborizando no caminho* Eu... fico feliz que esteja melhor de humor, Boomer-kun!

**Boomer: ***sorrindo* Obrigado, Hinata-chan! Esses dias me fizeram entender o que se passava com meus irmãos!

**Ino: ***irritada* Isso não é justo! Por que você briga comigo quando te chamo de "Boomer-kun" e com a Hinata não?

**Boomer: ***sério* Eu tenho minhas razões!

**Sakura: ***sorriso maroto* E eu sei quais são: você está apaixonado pela Hinata!

**Naruto: ***surpreso* Ele está?

**Neji: ***dando um tapa na testa* _Credo, como ele é tapado! Até eu notei isso quando Boomer acompanhou Hinata até em casa três anos atrás!_

**Boomer: ***corado* Se eu estou ou não, é assunto meu! E presta atenção que nós chegamos ao esconderijo!

Boomer apontou um enorme casarão, escuro e medonho.

**Lee: ***empolgado* Então vamos nessa!

O grupo começou a entrar no casarão. Quando Boomer ia entrar, Hinata o segurou pelo pulso.

**Boomer: ***confuso* Algum problema, Hinata-chan?

**Hinata: ***vermelha* Eu... sei que não é o momento certo pra pedir isso, mas... eu queria saber o que você queria me dizer depois daquele beijo de visco na festa de natal!

**Boomer: ***tão vermelho quanto ela* Bem... naquela hora eu queria dizer que... que eu te... eu te ammm...

**Hinata: ***confusa* Han?!

**Boomer: ***respirando fundo* Eu te amo, Hinata Hyuuga! E gostaria que fosse minha namorada!

Hinata arregalou os olhos e ficou mais vermelha do que nunca. Sempre esperou que isso fosse dito por uma "certa" pessoa. Mas depois do que viu na festa de natal, começou a sentir um sentimento muito forte por Boomer Uzumaki. Talvez sentisse desde que o conheceu e não soubesse.

**Hinata: ***abraçando Boomer, chorando de alegria* Obrigada, Boomer-kun! Obrigada! Eu também te amo!

Depois disso, os dois tiveram um beijo lento, aprofundando-o aos poucos. Mas tiveram que interrompê-lo ao se lembrarem que estavam em uma missão.

**Boomer: ***levemente ruborisado* Não se preocupe! Poderemos namorar bastante depois que concluírmos essa missão!

Hinata concordou e os dois entraram no casarão de mãos dadas.


	27. A batalha final começará

_Itálico: pensamentos_

Normal: narração e fala

**Capítulo 27.**

Ao entrarem no casarão, não conseguiram ver os outros.

**Hinata: ***tentando enxergar* Acho que eles estão bem na frente! Pode iluminar o caminho?

**Boomer: ***pegando uma kunai* Deixa comigo, Hinata-chan!

Usando seu Jutsu Kunais de fogo, Boomer usou uma kunai como se fosse uma vela. Bem a tempo, pois deram de cara com uma mulher pendurada no teto.

**Boomer:** *olhos arregalados* VOCÊ?!

Boomer reconheceu a mulher imediatamente: era a mesma kunoichi que havia pêgo seus irmãos há 7 anos atrás, só que agora estava com 18 anos.

**Kunoichi**: *sorriso cínico* Eu me lembro de você: o irmão-caçula de Brick e Butch! Foi uma sorte muito grande você ter caído daquele penhasco há 7 anos e sobrevivido! Meu nome é Fuuka, muito prazer!

**Boomer: ***irritado* Então é você que está por trás disso! O que fez com meus irmãos?!

**Fuuka: **Simples: ao capturá-los, usei meu Beijo da Morte e suguei todo o chackra deles! Mas em vez de matá-los, eu os transformei em zumbis-vivos, que seguem todas as minhas ordens! Assim como fiz com seu pai chipanzé!

**Hinata: ***cara de nojo* Você usou o Beijo da Morte num chipanzé?! Que horror!

**Fuuka: **Concordo! Mas o poder dele é incrível! E por falar em Brick e Butch, aí vem eles!

Atrás de Fuuka, surgiram Brick e Butch, arrastando os outros inconscientes.

**Brick: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Vocês tiveram sorte de não estarem junto com eles, ou teriam ficado assim! Não importa, vão estar logo logo!

**Hinata: ***olhando as testas de Brick e Butch* _Eles tem um selo pintado na testa! O que significa? _Boomer-kun, olha!

Boomer olhou pra onde Hinata olhava e notou os selos.

**Boomer: ***entendendo tudo* Então é isso! Vamos ter que romper!

**Fuuka: ***autoritária* Meninos, vocês cuidam da Kunoichi! Eu vou adicionar o chackra do loiro à minha "coleção"!

**Boomer: ***posição de ataque* Ah, mas não vai mesmo!

**Fuuka: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Sua namorada não pode contra os meninos, então eu proponho um acordo: se você me vencer, eu rompo o selo dos meninos e eles voltarão ao normal! Caso perca... você já sabe o que vai acontecer!

**Boomer: ***confiante* Eu aceito! Mas não será necessário, pois a Hinata-chan pode romper o selo deles! Eu confio nela!

**Fuuka: ***igualmente confiante* Dúvido! Mas vamos nessa!

A batalha final está prestes a acontecer. Quem ganhará: Boomer ou Fuuka? Brick e Butch voltarão ao normal? Hinata conseguirá romper o selo deles?


	28. Hinata liberta Brick e Butch

_Itálico: pensamentos_

Normal: narração e fala

**Capítulo 28.**

A batalha final começou: Bommer contra Fuuka, e Hinata contra Brick e Butch. A batalha de Boomer foi levada pra outro lugar, sem que ele percebesse, enquanto Hinata ainda lutava contra os meninos no mesmo lugar.

Mas não era tão fácil, principalmente para Hinata. Ela lutava contra dois, mas não baixava a guarda, como havia aprendido no treinamento de 3 anos com seu namorado.

**Hinata: ***usando seu Taijutsu Hyuuga* _Não posso desistir! Estou fazendo isso pelo Boomer e pelos irmãos dele!_

**Brick: ***segurando o pulso de Hinata com um sorriso maquiavélico* O que foi, garota? Isso é tudo que pode fazer?

**Hinata: ***preparando o golpe final* _Agora! _Jutsu de liberação de selo (eu sei lá se esse jutsu é assim, é invenção)!

Usando a mão livre, Hinata acertou o selo na testa de Brick, fazendo-o soltar seu pulso e cair pra trás. Bem a tempo, pois quase recebeu um golpe de Butch pelas costas.

Ao se esquivar, também acertou a testa de Butch, fazendo-o cair no chão também. Os dois levantaram do chão, meio confusos.

**Brick: ***surpreso* Mas o que foi que aconteceu?

**Butch: ***olhando o irmão* Eu sei lá, mas você parece bem mais... alto!

**Hinata: ***abafando o riso* Não é pra menos! Vocês já estão com 15 anos!

**Brick e Butch: ***espantados* UMA GAROTA?!

**Hinata: ***vendo os dois recuarem até encostarem na parede* Pra que esse medo todo? Eu não mordo! Aliás, preciso da ajuda de vocês! Meu namorado está lutando contra a kunoichi Fuuka, e temo pela segurança dele!

**Butch: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Dê um bom motivo pra ajudarmos você!

**Hinata: ***séria* Meu namorado é o irmão de vocês, Boomer! Isso já é um bom motivo?

Brick e Butch se entreolharam espantados, antes de voltarem a olhar para Hinata.

**Brick e Butch: ***sinal positivo* Conte conosco!


	29. Final feliz

_Itálico: pensamentos_

Normal: narração e fala

_Episódio anterior..._

_**Brick: ***surpreso* Mas o que foi que aconteceu?_

_**Butch: ***olhando o irmão* Eu sei lá, mas você parece bem mais... alto!_

_**Hinata: ***abafando o riso* Não é pra menos! Vocês já estão com 15 anos!_

_**Brick e Butch: ***espantados* UMA GAROTA?!_

_**Hinata: ***vendo os dois recuarem até encostarem na parede* Pra que esse medo todo? Eu não mordo! Aliás, preciso da ajuda de vocês! Meu namorado está lutando contra a kunoichi Fuuka, e temo pela segurança dele!_

_**Butch: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Dê um bom motivo pra ajudarmos você!_

_**Hinata: ***séria* Meu namorado é o irmão de vocês, Boomer! Isso já é um bom motivo?_

_Brick e Butch se entreolharam espantados, antes de voltarem a olhar para Hinata._

_**Brick e Butch: ***sinal positivo* Conte conosco!_

**Capítulo 29.**

Na batalha contra Fuuka, Boomer usava seu Jutsu Kunais de Fogo.

**Fuuka: ***confiante* Vai precisar mais do que isso pra me vencer, loirinho!

**Boomer: ***fazendo sinais de mão* _Vou ter que arriscar!_ ESTILO FOGO! JUTSU FURACÃO DE FOGO!

O que aconteceu a seguir foi incrível: os olhos de Boomer mudaram, e ele finalmente conseguiu fazer o jutsu de seu clã. Brick, Butch e Hinata, juntamente com os outros, chegaram bem a tempo de vê-lo fazer o jutsu.

**Lee: ***espantado* Mas o que é aquilo?!

**Butch: ***sorriso maroto* Aquele é o Jutsu Furacão de Fogo, o Kekkei Genkai de nosso clã! Brick e eu o revelamos aos 6 anos!

**Tenten: ***preocupada* Não devíamos ajudá-lo?

**Brick: ***vendo Fuuka ser pêga pelo furacão* Acho que o Boomer pode cuidar disso! Se for necessário, nós nos intrometemos!

Felizmente, não foi necessário: ao ser pêga pelo furacão, o ponto fraco de Fuuka, ou seja, os cabelos (foi descoberto por acaso num episódio), foi acertado, destruíndo-a.

**Boomer: ***caíndo de joelhos no chão, ofegante* Finalmente... consegui desenvolver o jutsu!

**Hinata: ***indo até Boomer* Boomer-kun, você está bem?

**Boomer: ***levantando do chão* Estou sim, Hinata-chan!

**Naruto: ***surpreso* Pareceu tão fácil quando você lutou! Tem que me ensinar esse jutsu!

**Brick: **Isso é Kekkei Genkai, garoto! Não se pode ensinar!

**Boomer: ***notando os irmãos* Brick!!! Butch!!! Que bom que estão bem!

Chorando de emoção, Boomer abraçou os irmãos, que ficaram surpresos.

**Butch: ***surpreso* _Uau! Não é sempre que o vejo assim! O que será que houve conosco pra ele agir desse jeito?_

**Sakura: **Bom, parece que nossa missão aqui acabou! Podemos voltar pra Konoha?

**Neji: ***vendo Hinata agarrar o braço de Boomer* Acho que podemos! Aliás, Hinata-san, que agarramento todo é esse?

**Hinata: ***ruborisada* Boomer-kun e eu estamos namorando!

Foi só dizer isso, pra Ino desmaiar nos braços de Butch.

**Butch: ***brincando* É a vida: as gatinhas sempre caem por mim!

A maioria riu, antes de voltarem pra Konoha, onde tudo foi resolvido: Boomer fez amizade com as meninas, mas é claro que ainda namorava Hinata. Brick e Butch fizeram amigos também, tanto que Ino começou a se interessar por Butch e ele por ela. Brick, Naruto e Lee agora brigavam por Sakura, que havia se desculpado com Boomer e, finalmente, eram amigos. E claro, o principal: Brick, Butch, Boomer e Naruto tinham, finalmente, uma família.

FIM!!!


End file.
